Bec Moscovitz
by Gothic Valley Girl
Summary: Well, Bec's home safe, but not actually home yet. She's sent to Genovia and her first encounter isn't one she expected. Chapter 18 and 19 UPLOADED!
1. Default Chapter

Let's try this again! See the first time I uploaded this fic something happened and only two words came up. This is my first Princess Diaries fic. I can only seem to write fics about the main characters' kids. Oh well. This is a fic about Michael's and Mia's daughter Rebecca. She has a pretty normal life until the Christmas after her 15th birthday. I hope you like it! Let's also hope this works this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Rebecca and her enemies and friends. The rest sadly belong to Meg Cabot. Well except maybe New York city, but you get my point.  
  
  
  
Tuesday December 13th bedroom.  
  
   
  
Happy Birthday to me! I got a journal from my friend Aaron. So I decided to use it. Lemme introduce myself. I am Rebecca Moscovitz. Bec for short. I am an only child and live with my dad in Philadelphia. I've never met my mother. She lives somewhere in Europe. My dad is the manager of a magazine called Crackhead and a professor at the local college. My aunt Lily Pelkowski is a famous news broadcaster. I am a freak, geek, nerd, whatever you want to call it. See I am the tallest person in my grade. My best friend Aaron is a half an inch shorter than me. I was on the basketball but since I'm a total clutz I was kicked off. I have really frizzy light brown hair. It was blondish brown, but after Desiree the biggest snot nosed prissy cheerleader said it was piss colored blonde, or something like that. Anyway I'm too smart for my own good. Already my teachers have either asked me not to raise my hand, not to call out the answers in class, or just plain ignore me during class. I'm a freshman, but I take classes with juniors and sophomores. Aaron does too.  
  
   
  
My best friend is Aaron. He is a freak like me. We have all the same classes together and also have lunch and study hall. We go to Franklin Private High School. Which means we have to wear uniforms. Luckily I got to help design this year's uniform since my dad is on the school officials' board. I want to be a fashion designer when I graduate.  
  
My other friends are Katie, Tara and Sarah. They're all rich. I mean extremely rich. Every time I go over to their houses they eat off of this really fancy china. When I'm at home my dad and me eat off of paper plates and stuff. That's because my dad can't cook and last time I tried the firemen came to visit. And we don't have a maid like most of my friends. I clean the house. Oh well I need some sleep. I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
   
  
Wednesday, December 14th Bus Stop.  
  
   
  
I just found out something that is both frightening and exciting and really strange. My mom is coming to New York. I don't know why though. My dad told me over breakfast. She's coming over my winter break. I've never spoken a word to her in these past 15 years of my life, why would she finally be coming around now? I told Aaron about it as soon as he came out of his apartment.  
  
"Hey Bec." Aaron said to me as he spotted me sitting outside his door.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Alright what's wrong?" See how he is? Always knows when something is wrong. That's what I hate about him.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Alright, I just found out my mom is coming over Christmas break."  
  
"Whoa, the non-existent mom is showing her face.  
  
"I know. Am I supposed to be glad to see her or hate her for not being around?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
   
  
Later on Wednesday, After Dinner  
  
My Mom called me today. She wanted to apologize for never being around. She has really missed me, but thought it was for my own good that I didn't live with her. What I wanted to ask was "What? Were you an alcoholic or something?" But I decided against it. She told me she has something really important to tell me when she comes to see me, and that it will explain everything. Aaron asked me if she sounded like one of those phone sex women. I smacked him over the head and called him a pervert. She had a very nice voice though. I bet she's beautiful, unlike me.  
  
   
  
Thursday, December 15th, Breakfast.  
  
   
  
Omigod. Now my grandfather is coming. I have one really screwed up family. I have 5 grandparents, 4 in which I've met. I have the 2 psychoanalysts that are my dad's parents, the famous artist and an Algebra teacher, now I have a grandfather I've never heard of and a mother I just talked to for the first time in my life. Until my 12 birthday I though every one had a dad and an aunt. Never a dad and mother. It was very hard for me to understand all the sex talk that we had to go through in elementary school and middle school. I knew had a mother.  
  
The only reason I know about my other grandparents (the artist and Algebra teacher) is because I over heard my aunt and dad talking about what to get my grandparents for Christmas. Then they brought up my mom's mother and her husband. Now I go to New York to for the holidays.  
  
   
  
Later on Thursday, Lunch.  
  
That's it. Desiree has gone too far! 1st, She was hanging by my locker waiting for Aaron for some reason. 2nd, She closed my locker on my skirt and it ripped. 3rd, When Aaron gave me his jacket to wrap around my waist she asked him out. 4th, After he said no she tripped me and my bag went flying, dumping everything out including my journal and some unmentionables. 5th, She picked up my journal and started reading it out loud. Aaron grabbed it and shoved her against the lockers. 6th, She went and told her dad her version of the story and now he is suspended for sexually harassing her. This is just great; who am I going to talk to during class now?  
  
   
  
Even later on Thursday, In bed.  
  
   
  
My mom just called again. I told her what happened today and then asked her if I could invite Aaron to come with. She thought he was my boyfriend so I got a 'no' at first. Then after I explained to her I got a 'go ask your father.' I called Aaron after my mom talked to my dad. They said he could come with us if his parents said it was okay. Aaron had to convince his parents (it took an hour) to let him come. They finally said yes. They wanted to go on a cruise during winter break anyway. Aaron asked me to write down all the assignments and hand them in for him. I don't understand him. He's suspened but he's still wants to do school work!  
  
   
  
Friday December 16th. After dinner.  
  
   
  
Pointless boring day. Only 2 more days of school and then it's Winter Break. I have to go Christmas shopping this weekend. I never knew how boring it is without Aaron around. Lunch was theonly time that I had someone to talk to. Tara and Katie were cheering me up by talking about their new crushes. That's when Jamie walked by. He is a really hot junior that's in some of my classes and in my homeroom. The only down side about him is that he is popular. I wold never have a chance with him. We all stoped talking when he walked by. He grinned at me and said 'hi'. I almost fainted. I wish Aaron was there. He didn't belive me when I told him.  
  
I took over Aaron's homework. He invited me to eat dinner with him. Dad had a school board meeting so I agreed. They had Mexican food. Real Mexican food, not the take out stuff from Taco Bell.  
  
When I got back, I found a message from my mom. She called when I was over at Aaron's. She dind't leave a number and someone else called after her so I wouldn't be able to do *69. I wonder what she wanted. Oh well I have homework to do.  
  
   
  
Saturday December 17th Morning.  
  
   
  
My dad is mad at me because I wasn't here when my mom called. "I have a life you know!" I wanted to tell my dad, oh well. I'm going to the mall with Aaron today to by Christmas presents for the homeroom secret santa. I got Jamie's name. See since our school is stupid, they make our homerooms our first period classes. That's why I'm stuck with Desiree.  
  
   
  
List of Homeroom  
  
Rebecca Moscovitz- Freshman  
  
Aaron Miller- Freshman  
  
Jamie Boyer- Junior  
  
Desiree Paine- Sophmore  
  
Tara Nuena- Sophmore  
  
Katie Austin- Freshman  
  
Brian Paddler- Junior  
  
Timothy Patterson- Junior  
  
Rachel Carpenter- Sophmore  
  
Henry Sherman- Freshman  
  
Justin Smith- Sophmore  
  
Lindsasey Quincy- Junior  
  
   
  
Aaron's here. I'll write later.  
  
   
  
Later on Saturday- Girl's Bathroom at Mall  
  
I hate Desiree. I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her! I can't believe she just did that. Okay, so maybe I should write down what happened. Me and Aaron were sitting by the fountain on the bottom floor. We were talking about what we wanted to do while in New York. Just then a red slushie came pouring on top of my nead. I looked up after it was all done and there was Desiree and her copy cat clone club standing up on the third floor laughing. She then dropped the cup and it landed on my face. I ran to the bathroom to try and get some of the stuff out of my hair. Aaron went to call my dad to pick us up. My shirt is stained, my hair, my jeans, evertything is stained.  
  
   
  
Even later on Saturday. At home.  
  
   
  
My dad is letting me stay home on Monday and Tuesday. He says it's so I can pack to go to New York. I know it's because he knows I could never show my face when my skin and hair are still stained from the slushie. My dad is the greatest. I wonder if my mom is like him. Only three more days and I'm on my way to New York and don't have to look at Desiree's bleach blonde hair for 2 weeks. And no school next week. My dad plans to call in the school and tell them I've come down with the flu. Maybe I should let Desiree dump stuff over my head more often. On second though maybe I won't. Dad says Tara's on the phone wanting to talk to me. I'll write back later.  
  
   
  
December 19th Morning.  
  
   
  
I had to go to church all day yesterday. So I wasn't able to write. Aaron's is here keeping me company. Oh he wants to write something.  
  
   
  
   
  
Things to Do When You're Suspended  
  
1.       Plot Desiree's demise  
  
2.      Scan pictures of popular people into the computer and alter their appearances to make them look like they are mutated.  
  
3.       Beat every level of every computer and video game you own.  
  
4.      Catch up on Day Time TV shows.  
  
5.      Sit in pajamas and eat cereal for lunch.  
  
6.       Sleep in  
  
7.      Stay up late  
  
8.      Send nasty emails to those spammers.  
  
9.      Think about stuff that has no significance to real life.  
  
10. Count how many dots are on the ceiling  
  
   
  
Aaron here! I have no clue who would be reading this anyway, but for your information this is Bec's best friend. The protector of innocent! The defender of distressed! The collector of safety pins! I am Duct Tape man!  
  
   
  
Alright Aaron, that's enough.  
  
Fine.  
  
We are all packed and ready to go to New York. I can't wait. One I get to meet my mother. Two I get to go to New York for more than 2 days. Three Aaron gets to come this year! My dad let us order pizza for lunch and we're watching Diehard. Aaron is trying to explain to me how to diagram sentences, and what infinitive and gerund phrases are.  
  
   
  
1.1.1 Reasons why Aaron is such a Great Friend  
  
We love the same things  
  
He looks like Mel Gibson  
  
He's almost as tall as me.  
  
He lives next door  
  
He understands diagramming sentences.  
  
He hates Desiree too  
  
He's a freak like me  
  
He refused to be popular even though every girl in the school likes him.  
  
He's really smart  
  
He is the only guy in school that will talk to me.  
  
   
  
What is with all the lists?  
  
   
  
I don't know Aaron.  
  
   
  
I look like Mel Gibson? Since when?  
  
   
  
Since I say the Patriot and you grew out your hair.  
  
   
  
Really?  
  
   
  
Yes, now get a hair cut.  
  
  


	2. Sorry for the delay!

Tuesday December 20th On airplane!  
  
I can't believe this! We're flying first class! I thought we would be driving to Manhatten like we do every Christmas. But at 3:00 am this morning, some van thing from the airport pulled up infront of our house to pick up our luggage. Then after my dad told me and Aaron that we were flying to Manhatten. We never even imagined that we would fly first class. Right now its about 4 am. I never realized Aaron snored so loud!  
  
Later on Tuesday at the PLAZA!!!!  
  
Now I really can't believe this. Where did my dad get all this money?! He didn't max out my college fund did he? This is the first year since I was 3 that we didn't stay with my grandparents on Fifth Avenue. My room is pink though. Okay, so it's more like a penthouse. But it's PINK!!!!! Aaron started laughing at me when we were led to my room. I hate the color pink. I'm going to drown in it soon. I met my mom for the first time. She's so pretty. She started crying, then kept telling my dad how beautiful I was. I tried so hard not to start laughing. Me beautiful? Yeah right. I'm so far from being beautiful. I have really frizzing long hair which never seems to be able to do anything except look funky. Then I have really big feet. I'm really tall. I'm flat-chested and get made fun of for it endlessly. I have really bushy eyebrows. I don't wear makeup. I have no finger nails since I always chew my nails. I have these thick glasses too. Does this sound like someone that is beautiful? Well anyway so told me she has something important to tell me after dinner, but the rest of the day is mine to spend. So me and Aaron are thinking about going to Central Park, or maybe the zoo. Oh yeah, I met my grandfather on my mom's side of the family. He's sort of freaky looking.  
  
After the Dinner of Hell  
  
This can't be happening. I guess I should explain. During dinner I asked my mom what she wanted to tell me. She and my dad exchanged this look. The same look my aunt and dad shared when I asked where babies came from when I was 7. My dad nodded and my mom placed her hand on top of mine. Here's what happened.  
  
"Well Rebecca."  
  
"It's Bec. No one has called me Rebecca since the first grade."  
  
"Alright Bec, the reason I haven't been around these past fifteen years is. is. how can I put this gently?"  
  
"Amelia, just tell her." My grandfather said.  
  
"Well, Bec, I'm the Princess of Genovia."  
  
"Really? Wait, what's Genovia?"  
  
"It's a country between France and Italy."  
  
"Okay, so you ruling this country is the reason you've never called or wrote to me for 15 years? I guess I can understand that."  
  
"So you realize what I'm trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, that you are a royal."  
  
"Yes and no. Bec, you're the only heir of the royal crown."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Enough of this! Bec you're the Princess of Genovia!" My grandfather outbursted. That's all I remember since I kind of fainted after that. After I woke up, Aaron was dabbing my forehead with a wet washcloth.  
  
I wished this was all a nightmare, but the pain in the back of my head kind of out ruled the possibility of a dream. Aaron said that after I fainted that he carried me up to my pink room. I hate my pink room.  
  
December 21st 5am  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to find out if it was a dream or not. I went over to Aaron's room. He said in a really groggy voice  
  
"Did you look in your diary?" Then he fell back to sleep.  
  
So I guess it's true. I'm the Princess of Genovia. I hate my life.  
  
Later on Wednesday  
  
Not only do I hate my life. Now I hate my grandfather. How could he do this to me?! All he said was that he wanted to spend some time with me. He never said he wanted to do this to me! I'll start from the beginning.  
  
This morning, during breakfast, my grandfather said he wanted to spend the day with me, alone. So my parents agreed. Aaron said he wanted to go shopping for Christmas presents. My dad is going to visit his parents. My mom had a meeting with the United Nations.  
  
I thought he was going to take me to some tourist attractions or something, not to Chez Paolo's. I look so completely different now. I can't even recognize myself. I have shoulder-length straight hair with blonde highlights.  
  
I did put up a fight though. My dad says I have to control my temper. That's a joke. After this one guy started listing all the things wrong with me, I kicked him. I had to be tied down to the chair before I stopped moving. Then I keep screaming. I was then gagged. I was squirming to try and get out of my binds, I stopped that after I was stabbed in the eye with an eye liner pencil. They plucked my eyebrows. That hurt so much! There isn't a part of my body that wasn't pinched, waxed, plucked, or moisturized. Okay, so I came name a few parts, but I'm not going into that.  
  
When they were all done it was time to pick Aaron up at Macy's. He started laughing when I opened the door of the limo. Oh, did I mention. I'm being chaeufeered everywhere now. No more school bus, or taxi's to school.  
  
When we walked into the lobby of the Plaza, my mom said to Aaron.  
  
"Hello Aaron, who's this young lady?"  
  
"Mom, it's me Bec."  
  
"Dad! I never gave you permission to do that!" My mom yelled at my grandfather.  
  
"She needed it! She looked like an ape with those eyebrows and hairy legs!"  
  
"She was beautiful before that! You didn't need to do anything like that!"  
  
"Hello! It was my body! I was tied to the stupid chair!"  
  
They didn't hear me they just kept argueing. I stormed out of the room. I had enough. I started packing my bags to go back to Philly. 


	3. I got Caught

December 22nd Thursday 3am

I got caught.  Just as I snuck out of my room with my round trip ticket, my dad caught me.  I had all my bags in hand, note stuck to the door, and a hat to hide my ridiculous hair.  He turned me back into my room and we had a nice long talk.  

                "Bec, I'm so sorry about this."

                "I don't care.  I'm running away to Mexico or something."

                "Don't Bec.  Just let me talk to you."  So he led me back into my room.

                "It wasn't supposed to happened like this.  I was going to tell you when you turned 16.  But your grandfather's cancer has sprung up again and it's not so curable this time."

                "So you just planned to lie to me for 16 years and then spring the whole royal blood thing on me? I was enough of a freak before I this.  I was perfectly happy being who I was.  Now I can't even recognize myself."

                "I know.  Your grandfather shouldn't have done that.  Please Bec.  Stay.  Your mother wants to get to know you better.  She missed you so much."

                "Why hasn't she ever contacted me before this?  You know how embarrassing it was when I was little finding out that I was the only one in my class that didn't have a mother?!"

                "We decided when you were born that a palace would not be a proper place to raise a child.  The rules Genovia had for the marriage of royalty were ridiculous.  So after you were born, your mother and I were divorced."

                "But why didn't she even call me, or write, or anything?"

                "She didn't want to make things more complicated.  I've had contact with her so she knows how clever and great you are.  Bec, please give her a chance.  She loves you very much."

                "I don't want to be a princess.  I don't want people seeing me like this.  I don't want anyone to know I am the princess of Genovia."

                "Give it a chance, for me."  I'm not sure if I was seeing things or not, but I think my dad was crying.

                "Fine."

So I have to try and be a princess.  I'm going back to bed.

Alot Later on Thursday

Today was great!  My mom took me and Aaron to a Broadway show.  The thing is though that we had to act like we weren't with her.  She can be spotted anywhere.  She even has her own bodyguard.  I think his name is Lars.  Then after the show we went ice skating.  Correction.  Me and Aaron went ice skating.  My mom had a conference call with Spain and France.

                Ice skating was so much fun!  Okay, so I fell about 20 times, but it was still fun.  I've seen Aaron in a whole new light.  So maybe it's all the hair spray fumes from my new doo.  I think I'm starting to like Aaron for more than a friend.

December 23rd Friday 10pm

It's bad enough I'm a princess that looks like Desiree, now I'm a princess taking lessons on how to be a princess.  This totally bites.  My grandfather has spent the last hour teaching me how to sit properly so my underwear doesn't show.  Aaron got a total kick out of this.  But what I don't understand is, how can my underwear show if I'm wearing overalls?  That's when my grandfather informed me that I will have to dress properly for our next session.  I hate being a princess.

When I finally got away from princess lessons, my dad took me and Aaron to meet my aunt Lilly.  Lilly is so cool.  She is this famous journalist and is getting her own TV show next fall.  After my dad told her that I now know I'm a princess she was begging to interview me and to let me be on her show for the first day.  She finally stopped as she noticed I was getting really mad.  See when I get mad my ears start to turn red and then my eyes narrow.  Aaron say's I look like one of those plastic pink flamingos that people put in their yards.  Anyway, I got to open up more presents.  My aunt Lily even bought Aaron one since she knew he was coming.  My uncle Boris had a recital at Carnagee Hall today.  I'm glad I didn't have to go see it.  Sure I'm a fan of the arts and all, but listening to him play that stupid violin for 2 hours straight puts me to sleep.  Now that I'm a princess, I guess I'll have to stay awake since I'll be watched by the press.  Hopefully my aunt Lilly is the only press that will ever find out.  

Later on Friday

My mom and grandfather had another meeting with the United Nations and then a press conference today.  So my dad took me and Aaron to see my other grandparents. The psychoanalysts and the artist and algebra teacher.  I got to open presents there.  I let Aaron open the three I bought him so he didn't feel left out.  He loved the Anime tapes.  He got me this huge panda stuff animal.  It's so adorable.  Then for lunch we went to Little Italy.  Aaron was making fun of my manners since I had spaghetti sauce all over my face. 

                "I can't believe your a princess."

                "Aaron, shut up."

                "No really.  Look at yourself.  Your face is covered in sauce.  Plus you have something in your 

teeth."

Even later on Friday

Dinner was a disaster.  My grandfather was trying to teach me what forks to use, and how to sit up straight when eating.  I was tied to a chair, and I couldn't reach the salt and pepper.  Then I was yelled at the whole evening for using the wrong fork.  Even Aaron got the hang of it.  Maybe he should take my place in Genovia.  We could always say the Princess Rebecca had a sex change and now she's Prince Aaron.  Maybe when it calls for desperate measures I could do that.  Right now I'm just trying to remember what fork to use.  I'M STARVING!

Christmas Eve 10 am Saturday

I almost forgot what sleep was like.  We're going back home today.  Aaron took me ice skating again last night.  It was so romantic.  Well, maybe it was until the incident.  Okay where should I start?  When we got out of the limo I almost fell flat on my face, but Aaron caught me.  Then after the chauffeur drove away he put his arm around my shoulders.  I guess I shouldn't make a big deal about this since he always does this to his friends.  Then when we got on the ice it was a couple skate, so he linked his arm with mine and we skated together.  We were talking about the New Years Eve Party our school was holding.  I was going to go, but after the sudden surprises I've been dealing with, I don't think I'll go.  Then he started begging me to go saying stuff like "Who else will I dance with" "It won't be the same without you" "I really want you to be there".  So I finally agreed, mainly because I started day dreaming about us slow dancing together.  I shouldn't have done that, because then we ran into some really slow skaters.  The one skaters' blades cut my forehead.  Aaron was alright though.  He picked me up from off the ice and sat me down on a bench.  After we got our skates off we went back to the hotel.  Now I'm defiantly not going.  I am going to have a cut on my forehead that won't heal until January 2nd, as the doctor my mom frantically called said. Aaron will have to find someone else to dance with.  And sadly it won't be me.    Oh I forgot!  I have to be chauffeured around everywhere in a limo!  

Later on Saturday

We're back home!  I'm so glad.  I couldn't stand being in New York for one more second!  The bad part about it is, my mom and grandfather came back with us.  It's not like I don't love them.  But they came to Philly to give me princess lessons.  I hate princess lessons.  I have to go there after school and have the teach me the proper way to do stuff in public.  Aaron is still trying to convince me to go to the dance, now my mom is trying to convince me.  She wants me to be more social.  I guess my dad has told her of my anti-social tendencies.  Okay, our school has a dance every month.  Why can't I just go to the next one, not this one?  So I don't like going to sports events and pep rallies.  I hate going to dances to watch people like Desiree rub against popular people thinking it's dancing.  Plus on New Years Eve you're supposed to kiss someone at midnight.  So even if I might have a chance to kiss Aaron, what if I don't?  I don't want to be the only person there not being kissed.  

Christmas Day

Today was my dad's Christmas party.  My mom and grandfather came by for a few minutes before the party started to give me my first ever Christmas presents from them.  My mom gave me her first tiara.  It's so pretty and fragile, I almost broke it.  My grandfather gave me a pink dress for the New Years Eve dance.  Now I'm defiantly not going if I have to wear pink.  Well the Christmas party was great.  I didn't make a fool of myself.  The guests kept complimenting my new look.  After my mom and grandfather left I took out my contacts which Paulo told me I have to wear since my eyes are hidden behind those awful glasses.  I enjoy wearing glasses alot more than having to touch my eye ball to put contacts in.  

Aaron came over today to try and convince me to go to the dance.  I refused the whole day.  I don't care if I'm practically in love with him.  I'm not going to let anyone see me like this before they have to.  So he said he wouldn't go to the dance if I didn't.  I know what he was doing, he was trying to make me feel guilty.  So I shrugged.  He got mad and said how stubborn I was and left.  Oh well, he'll come around.  I wish he would just take no for an answer.  

                Reasons why I should tell Aaron that I like him

1. I could get something off my non-existent chest.

2. He might like me back

3. I could have a boyfriend for the first time ever

4. I might get my first kiss

5. I would have someone to go to the dances with

                Reason why I shouldn't tell Aaron that I like him

1. He might not like me back

2. He's stubborn and might not listen to no

3. It would ruin the friendship if we broke up

4. Maybe being kissed isn't such a big deal

5. It would get pretty awkward since we're in every class together

6. He might say no

7. He might not talk to me again if he doesn't feel the same way

8. I hate being rejected.

My dad says I have to clean "The Royal Bedchamber".  Sometimes I wish my dad didn't have a sense of humor.


	4. Lab Partners and more junk

December 26th  2 PM

                Nothing important has happened today.  I am so bored!  I have to go to princess lessons soon.  I wonder what they will make me learn now.  How to polish my tiara?  How to properly greet people of foreign countries?  How to eat lettuce without getting any in your teeth?  Whatever it is I don't feel like doing anything today.

Later on Monday 4 PM

                Wow, I didn't have princess lessons today.  My grandfather ordered Wolfgang, my very own chauffeur, to take me shopping.  I found out alot about Wolfgang.  He has his own daughter about my age.  He used to work for the CIA, and he graduated from Norte Dame.  Wolfgang even said I didn't have to go shopping if I didn't want to!  He is the coolest chauffeur.  Well, I don't have much to compare him to.  I'm going to ask him to take me to Borders.  My grandfather never said what I had to buy!

Even later on Monday 10 PM

                I got yelled at for buying books with the money I was supposed to buy a new dress and shoes with.  Oh well.  

December 30th Friday 2 PM

                I'm sick.  I can't talk, sit up, or eat. My mom is really frantic when it comes to me being injured or sick.  She called a doctor and is staying here until my dad comes home from work.  He had a meeting at the college.  The doctor says I just need to rest and I should feel better in a couple of days.  Now this gives me a better excuse for not going to the dance!  I'm sick!  I never knew being sick would be beneficial.

Janurary 2nd Monday 7:34 pm

                New Years Eve, my dad was trying to cheer me up, so he sat up with me on the couch the whole night with ginger ale(we pretended it was champagne) and crackers.  It was actually kind of fun.  Aaron came over on New Years day telling me how boring the dance was and how the only fun part was when one of the jocks knocked over the DJ table and the speakers burst into flames.  Everyone was really shocked at my new look.  Now everyone thinks I'm trying to fit in now.  Desiree was making fun of my hair.  I don't see why though.  It's almost identical to hers except it's a bit shorter.  Midterms are next week.  I have to study.  I had Wolfgang drop Aaron and I a block from school so no one would see the limo.  He didn't mind doing it though.  I think he's more understandable than my grandfather.

January 9th Monday again 3:14pm

                Today was my first mid term in the high school.  It was English so I think I got a pretty good grade on it.  I also had a Science Mid term.  I think I aced that one.  Aaron and I went for ice cream after school since we had an early dismissal.

January 10th Tuesday 2:26pm

                I had my Spanish and Math Mid-Terms today.  Spanish was hard!  The whole test was in Spanish.  But Math was so easy I didn't even use my calculator.  Jamie was at the ice cream parlor today.  He smiled at me.  Aaron says it was just a figment of my imagination.  But as he walked past us when he was leaving, he said 'hey'.  So I asked Aaron if I was hearing things too.  He just shook his head and went back to his sundae.  Jamie the hottest guy in school said 'hey' to me!  I can't believe it!  I think I'm going to sound like one of those Valley Girls on TV now.  Oh well!  JAMIE SAID 'HEY' TO ME!!!!

January 11th Wednesday last day of Midterms

                Today was American Cultures and Technology midterms.  I've decided that some person that hates me in the future built a time machine and went back in time to create midterms to torture me.  What is the point of a Technology midterm!  We had to take a whole mid-term on the steps on problem solving!

January 12th What day is it again?  Omigod it's only Thursday?

                I hate princess lessons.  I just spent the past 4 hours learning how to say "Pleased to meet you" in 40 different languages.  Want to know how many of those languages I can actually remember?  French, Spanish, and English.  I hate being a princess.

January 13th Friday

We had to get lab partners today for Science since it's the end of the semester.  Aaron is a lab partner with Desiree.  I'm a partner with a sophomore named Luke.  I'm noticed him before, but never really talked to him.  Now I wish I did.  He's really hot!  He looks like a young Sean Biggerstaff. He's really funny too.  Aaron looked like he was going to gag.  I'm glad Luke is my partner.  He has the highest grades in our class.  My grade is the 14th highest out of 30.  

January 14th Saturday.

                No princess lessons.  Just some quality time on the couch with the remote.  Watching cartoons all day, eating popcorn, and having 4-way phone chats with Aaron, Tara and Katie.  Dad rented some videos for us to watch all day.  My mom wanted me to come by today, but I told her "Sorry I have a big project due Monday."  I love my mom and all, it's just still kind of strange for me to hang out with her.  My dad and I have a tradition of spending Saturday watching cartoons and watching movies. We haven't been able to for the past two Saturdays because of my princess lessons.

January 15th Sunday

                I have to go to church soon, and then I have to go to princess lessons.  This time my grandfather is forcing me to go to shopping for sensible clothes for a princess.

January 16th EVIL DAY aka Monday

I can't believe this.   Who told!?  Only Aaron and my family know I'm a princess.  So who told?!  Okay, so maybe I should explain.  When Aaron and me were walking to school after the limo dropped us off a block from the school, we noticed a crowd in front of the school.  Then all these people started taking my picture, yelling out questions, shoving microphones in my face.  Ms. Fiene grabbed my arm and pulled me through the crowd of reporters.  Then Mr. Powers led me through the hall to the principal's office.  The press was there to see me!  Every newspaper in the county had my picture on the front page.  Ms. Fiene called my dad, and my mom and grandfather were already here.  

                "Who told on me?"  I asked my mom and grandfather.  Neither of them knew.  After my dad got there, they introduced me to my new bodyguard.  It's Wolfgang.  Can you believe it?  I have a bodyguard now.  He has to follow me almost everywhere.  Even on dates, although that isn't a problem right now.  So after third period ended, I had to go to lunch with Wolfgang.  

January 17th Tuesday

We found out who told.  Well it wasn't anyone I know, but someone spotted me coming out of my mom's hotel with my grandfather.  I was wearing my uniform so they figured out which school I went to.  Oh, guess what!  Desiree is actually being nice to me now.  Isn't that hilarious?

Later on Tuesday

Princess lessons were horrible.  I had to learn how to wave properly.  Do you know how hard that is?  My arm is so tired now.  Elbow elbow wrist wrist wipe a tear blow a kiss. Elbow elbow wrist wrist wipe a tear blow a kiss. Elbow elbow wrist wipe a tear blow a kiss. Elbow elbow wrist wrist wipe a tear blow a kiss.

January 18th Wednesday

Desiree asked me today if she could sit with me at lunch.  I didn't know what to say, so I said yes.  I mean, sure it's strange to have your worst enemy being nice to you suddenly, but I didn't want to be mean.  Everyone at our table got mad at me then.  Tara and Katie left saying they had to go to the library.  Aaron was pretending to throw up as she started talking about what kind of makeup she uses.  Then Aaron left me alone with the prissy wanna-be princess.  I thought I was going to fall asleep on my sandwich.  That's when Jamie sat down beside me.

                "Hey Bec."  He said.  I perked right up then.  I wished Tara and Katie were there.  They are going to regret leaving me here.

                "Uh.... Hi."  

                "So you must be really freaked out about all the press outside huh?"

                "N..n...n...no, not really."

                "So this guy has to follow you around everywhere?"  He said, referring to Wolfgang. 

                "I guess.  Well, not in the bathroom, but pretty much everywhere."

                "Would he have to come if I asked you to go to the dance with me?"  My eyes widened, but not as wide as Desiree's. 

                "But Jamie you said you were going to the dance with me!"

                "It was a question, I wasn't actually asking her."  That was the last straw. 

                "Yes, he probably would, but I would never go to a dance with you."  So I got up and left the table with Wolfgang a couple of steps behind me.  In the hall I leaned against the lockers.  That jerk was just playing with my heart and trying to get Desiree jealous.  That's when Luke came up to me.

                "Hello Princess."

                "My name isn't Princess."  I grumbled.

                "Oh I know that, but does the rest of the world?  Every newspaper I pick up lately says 'Princess Rebecca, Philly's very own Royal.'  It's rather funny that they are using your seventh grade picture where you had tape on your glasses, braces and had one of your eyes closed."

                "Don't you think I realize that?"

                "Yes, but I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about everything that's going on.  Right here no one can get to you."  And then he just walked away.  It was like a total Casablanca moment.  Move over Aaron, I think Luke just beat you out.

January 25th Wednesday

Sorry I haven't written in a week.  I've been mobbed by the paparazzi every single day since I was found out.  Princess lessons and homework has taken its toll.  Plus my grandfather wants me to do a TV interview sometime this week.  Science has become my new favorite class.  Luke is so kind to me.  He asked if he could interview me for the school paper.  I said sure, that is if he used my 9th grade picture instead of 7th.  Oh by the way, Aaron and I aren't talking, speaking, or even looking at each other.  This is the longest time we've ever not talked, 2 days!  Maybe I should explain.  Desiree and Aaron are going out now.  I know!  How could this possibly happen?  Well after princess lessons that went over time, Aaron called me.  I was doing homework so I was glad for the interruption.  He was complaining about the teachers at our school and then suddenly he changed the subject.

                "Hey Bec, can I ask you a question?" So my heart started pounding really fast hoping he was going to ask me to go to the dance as his date.  He was kind of hinting at it the other day.  

                "Sure, I'm all ears."

                "What would you say if Desiree asked me to be her boyfriend?"

                "I would say she's desperate."

                "What do you mean desperate?  You think she's desperate because she would actually consider asking me out?"

                "No, I mean she's desperate because Jamie was trying to make her jealous at lunch after you left, so she's probably trying to do the same."

                "Well for your information they broke up three days ago.  And Desiree asked me to be her boyfriend.  So I said yes."

                "You said what!?!"

                "I said yes.  God, I thought you'd be happy for me."

                "Aaron, you sound like a chick."

                "You know what Bec, I don't care what you think anymore.  Desiree has been really nice to me, I don't see why I shouldn't go out with her."

                "She got you suspended for 2 weeks!"

                "She apologized."

                "As amazing as all this is, I have homework to do."  So I hung up.

January 26th Thursday

Aaron hasn't called yet, or talked to me.  I'm too depressed to write.

January 27th Friday

Still no Aaron.  The school is performing a play soon.  I'm going to go sign up to help with the sets and costumes today after school.  That's all I have to say right now.


	5. Interviews and stuff

AN:// I'm going to comment on my reviews for my first author note.  

                Sorry…. Flames: I don't mind flames, really, but I have to comment on some of the stuff you said.  No ideas of my own?  Okay… Um.. Can anyone clarify me on that? Then the thing about no new characters.  Where should I start? Bec, Luke, Aaron, Desiree, Jamie, Wolfgang, Tara, Katie and Sarah.  Yes, I understand the thing about why would Mia do this to her daughter, you'll find out in this chapter.  Plus, you must be really stupid or a plain coward for not putting your author name or email addy.  

                Then to Charlie: Mia and Michael will  get back together.

                Kathleen the great: Thank you so much for your review!  I was starting to think about no longer updating. This chapter is especially for you!  Thanks!

                Anne: If you actually continue reading this could you please tell me why it's exactly like the book?

                LisaQT3: No it wasn't intended to be like the movie.  But the movie shows and tells a lot more that happens during the princess lessons.

                Chrissy, Hannah Gray, Webby, Katherine Bell, Katt, Kurikurei, Gillian, Fair Maiden, dreamerbabylioness, GG Fan, What's their name, Hawkins, tinachris, bookworm, angelwenh, bakakakakaka, Jenna, ^_^, Aviana, Chrissy, cat, Athena Lionfire16, AnimeCharmedOne06, starz, Hibiki Shinjo, beeluvstin, Stef,  : Thanks for your reviews!  If you have anymore questions about the story, just ask.

                CharmedGirl: As I asked Anne above, could you tell me how it's exactly like the book?  Maybe I haven't read it enough to see this.

                Julia Laure: Bec doesn't know what Mia went through, she and Bec will talk more though.

                Theresa: If you want I could always do a side story about Michael and Mia when they got divorced. 

                Lady Alanna: You can write something similar with the same characters, I don't mind.

Later on Friday

I can't believe this.  I go to the play auditions to sign up to work on the sets, and now I'm the lead.  This bites.  I hate having lots of people watch me.  I begged and pleaded with the stupid director to let me just work on the sets.  But she said "Having a real life princess play this role will have many more people come watch it."  Now look what my stupid royal blood has gotten me into.  

                                What My Royal Blood Has Done To My Life

1. Lost my best friend to Desiree

2. Princess Lessons

3. I have to move to Genovia during holidays

4. The only kid at school that still talks to me(that isn't a poser) is Luke

5. I look like a teeny-bopper

6. I have to be the princess in the school play

7. I have a body guard following me around

8. I go everywhere in a limo.

9. All the hassle with plucking my eyebrows!

10. My parents don't inform me when they have diplomats and politicians over for tea. 

11. I have to do 4 major TV interviews next week

12. I have to learn French, can't I just finish learning Spanish?

I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!!!!!!

                Daily Schedule:

                6:00-7:30 Eat Breakfast and get ready for school

                7:30-7:45 Be chauffeured to school

                7:45-7:55 Homeroom

                7:55-8:44 English

                8:44-9:33 Tech

                9:33-10:22 Science

                10:22-11:11 Lunch

                11:11-12:00 Math

                12:00-12:48 Gym

                12:48- 1:19 Spanish

                1:19- 2:30 American Cultures

                2:30- 3:50 Play practice

3:50- 4:00 Be Chauffeured to mom's and grandfather's hotel room

                4:00- 6:00 Princess Lessons 

                6:00- 6:25 Be chauffeured home

                6:25- 6:45 Dinner

                6:45- 8:00 Homework

                8:00- 9:00 Practice Lines

                9:00- 10:00 Talk to dad

                10:00- 6:00am Sleep

God, no free time.

January 28th Saturday

                I miss Aaron.  But I'm not apologizing.  I didn't do anything wrong.  He's the one that is going out with my enemy.  He's the one that has refused to even look at me.  He's the one that is now sitting with Desiree at lunch.  The phones ringing.  Maybe it's Aaron apologizing.

Later on Saturday

                It wasn't Aaron. It was Luke.  He wanted to know if he could come over tomorrow to interview me.  I said sure.  That was before I remembered I had princess lessons on Sunday.  So I had to call up Wolfgang to pick me up to go to the hotel and have princess lessons today instead of tomorrow.  Princess lessons weren't that bad.  The only problem was I had to dress up for my grandfather his royal majesty.  I hate wearing makeup.  I don't see why so many people wear makeup.  It's really messy and costs alot of money.  Lipstick is really hard to put on in a limo.  And those shoes that cost more that my years allowance are really uncomfortable.  I have my first TV interview tonight.

After Interview 

                My first TV interview went horrible.  I have a tape of it, so I'll write every thing that happened.

                First when it the makeup room I had a sneezing fit from the powder junk they put on me.  Then when I walked onto the stage to sit down I tripped.  I was still sneezing when I sat down.  Belle Laress, the news encor, asked if I was okay. After the first two questions then I started hiccupping.  Then I had the stupid questions and answers.

BL:Princess Rebecca are you alright?

Me:Yes. ::sneeze:: It's just all this makeup they put on me.

                BL: How old are you Princess

                Me: I'm not a dog, my name is Bec, not Princess and I'm 15.

                BL: What was your first reaction when you were told that you were a princess.

                Me: Um... Well I fainted, then ::hiccup:: then when I woke up my friend that went with us to New York had to ::hiccup:: to explain to me that it wasn't a::hiccup:: a nightmare.

                BL: Can someone get her some water?

                Me: ::hiccup::

                BL: Where do you go to school Princess?

                Me: MY NAME ISN'T PRINCESS!!!!!

                BL: I apologize, Rebecca.

                Me: It's Bec.

                BL: Alright Bec.  So where do you go to school?

                Me: Ben Franklin High.

                BL: Do you like it there?

                Me: No, but I don't have a choice now do I?

                BL: You got some very exciting news recently didn't you?

                Me: I have know clue what you're talking about.  Besides the fact I'm a princess.

                BL: I am talking about you moving to Genovia.

                Me: I'm not moving to Genovia.  I'm staying in this God forsaken country.

                BL: Okay then.  Um, I think it's time for a commercial.

I got chewed out by my mom and dad then for "being too grotesque."  I have to go through about 2 hours of extra princess lessons a day.  

January 29th Sunday  

                Luke just went to the bathroom so I don't have much time to write.  He came by around 11 am.  Aaron just so happened to be sitting on his porch across the street.  I had to come downstairs before Wolfgang tried to frisk Luke.  Aaron had this really jealous look on his face.  

Luke was sitting really close to me.  He smells so good.  He was asking me some really simple questions.  Most about school, friends, my princess life, my views on different things in the news, what clubs I'm in, and about the school play.  I found out that he also auditioned and got the male lead.  I haven't read through the play yet, but I think that's a good thing.  

I'm not as nervous when being interviewed by Luke as I was last night.  He doesn't even know about the interview last night since it's only being shown tonight.  I'm going to order something for us to eat.  

Later on Sunday 5:34pm

                Wolfgang just dropped Luke off at his house.  Today was incredible.  Luke got his interview done after lunch.  We ordered pizza for lunch, so that was fun.  He started asking me my favorite colors, food, movies, music, everything you could think of.  I asked him if he was going to put all this in his article, he said "No, I was just curious."  He told me though, that he would be sure to watch the interview tonight.  

Monday January 30th

                School was boring as always. I was made fun of the whole day about my interview on TV.  Wherever I went, someone would start hiccupping.  But after school, instead of princess lessons, my mom and I had a heart-to-heart.  

                "Bec, I hope you understand that we're not trying to torture you."

                "You have a funny way of showing it."

                "I know.  I hated these lessons when I was your age.  I should have never listened to your grandfather.  If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have been lied to all these years.  You wouldn't believe all the letters I've written trying to tell you about why you didn't have a mother."

                "I really don't care."

                "Bec, listen to me.  I'm sorry.  You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to.  I'm giving you a choice.  You can become the future ruler of Genovia.  Or you can go back to being a regular teenager again."

                "I have a choice?"

                "Yes."  So after talking for a while, we've decided that I can have a trial period of being a princess, and then choose if I want to quit or not.

January 31Tuesday 8:45pm

Today was the first play rehearsal.  I never knew I was actually good at acting like I knew what I was doing!  Okay, first off I didn't know the drama teacher asked everyone to have the first three pages memorized.  Luckily Luke was off stage mouthing the words to me.  The drama teacher kept yelling at me though since I wasn't looking at the person I was supposedly talking to.  

                It turns out that the play is Snow White.  Luke is Dopey!  Another reason that drama teacher wanted me to be Snow White was because I'm so tall and I make the "dwarves" look so small.  Desiree is the wicked witch.  I love the drama teacher for giving her that role!  And Jamie is the prince!  Jamie gets to kiss me!  I'm starting to like being an actor.

Luke came over today to help me study my lines.  I insisted on playing the scene where I slept for 6 pages, but he said no.  So instead it's the corny scene where all the little animals come in.  I can't believe that they kept that scene in.  They have people dressed up like birds, deer, raccoons, and every other animal you find in the stupid Disney version.  But they did add some scenes.  There is a scene where I meet the prince at the beginning of the play, then a scene where the king dies, more scenes with the dwarves and me, and a scene where the witch is revived for some odd reason.  Frankly, I think the drama teacher is a crackpot.

February 1st Wednesday Homeroom

I don't want my eyes anymore!  Must take spoon and gouge them out of head.  You won't believe what I just saw!  (Note to self, do not write to diary as if it was a human being) I went into my dad's room this morning to print my English report off his computer since my printer was jammed.  I glanced at his bed, wondering why he was still sleeping, and there were two lumps in his bed.

"Dad!  It's time for you to get up.  Remember?  You have work today."  I said as I tried to wake him up.  Turns out that I was shaking the wrong lump.  The lump I was shaking turned out to be MY MOM! 

"I'm not your father, Bec dear."  She said to me as she went back to sleep.  I started screaming in shock.  Then both of them realizing the situation at the time struggled to cover themselves up.  Then my dad finally spoke.

"Bec.  It's not what it looks like."

"Then what the hell is it?  It looks to me that you two had sex!  You're divorced for god's sake!"  Then I ran out of the room completely forgetting about my report.  So here I am in English, getting glared at by my teacher since I didn't have my report.  

Later on Wednesday

Luke found it hilarious.  During Science, since we had our lab done before any other group, we were allowed to do either homework or just talk quietly.  So we were "practicing" our lines.  It was getting too sickening watching Desiree and Aaron together.  Luke feels sorry for me that Aaron and me aren't speaking anymore.  I told him not to, but he doesn't listen very well.  The bell is going to ring soon, so I better go.

Home, underneath bed around 9 o'clock

I can't believe this.  My parents are getting back together.  Does that mean we're all moving to Genovia?  Maybe I can stay here.  Wolfgang can watch over me.  I don't want to move.  I've lived in this house my whole life.  I really don't want to move.  Everyone in Genovia will know I'm a royal.  My friends I have now were my friends before they knew I was a royal, I won't have that in Genovia.  

February 2nd Ground hogs day

I really hate mornings.  My mom is insisting that we go move into the hotel until we go back to Genovia.  I woke up to my parents fighting over if we are going to move back to Genovia, or stay here.  My dad doesn't want to move.  I don't want to move.  The mother I've had for a total of about 5 months wants to move.  Something is seriously wrong if they make me go to Genovia.  Do you think I could sue them?  I really have to stop writing as if my diary is a living thing.  

Later on Thursday

Aaron and Desiree make me sick!  I couldn't get to my locker since they were blocking it while they made out.  Aaron is such a hypocrite.  When we were still friends he always complained about how gross PDA(Public Display of Affection) was.  But now as long as he's one of the people participating in it, it's not so gross.  I wish I could be the only Aaron's kissing right now.  Desiree doesn't deserve him.  He's not like her.  He's nothing like her.  He and I have a lot of things in common.  We've known each other since we were about 3.  I miss him so much.


	6. LOOK AN UPDATE!

I'm starting with the Author note first for this chapter. Sorry…Flames? Okay, first off. You flamed the story, why keep reading it? When you flame, you shouldn't apologize for them, you are just like contradicting yourself. Once again, you are a coward to not put your real s/n, or email. Also I don't see why you say I have grammatical errors. I have grammar check, six beta readers, and my ENGLISH teacher even read it for me. Unless you don't know how to speak English properly, I don't see any. POINT THEM OUT! And another thing on that, IT'S IN A TEENAGE POV! How many kids do you know that speak like 'Bob and I.' It's always me and Bob in my case. Now if you want to flame again, LEAVE YOUR S/N OR EMAIL ADDY! COWARD! Okay I'm done ranting. Thanks to everyone else that reviewed. Trust me all your questions will be answered in the next few chapters.  
  
Also, to everyone in this section that posts stories. STOP BASHING KENNY FOR LIKING ANIME!!!!!!! Mia does like Anime. She says so in the report she had to write for Grandme're. If you don't believe me, go read the part about Princess Diana. Sure, she doesn't like how the girls are drawn, neither do I and I'm a bigger otaku than Kenny.  
  
  
  
February 3rd  
  
I think today was a major PMS day. At least, that is what all the people that had contact with me thought. Maybe I should start from the top. At lunch, since Aaron was in Assigned Study to make up a test he missed a while back, Desiree decided to bug me.  
  
"Hello Becker." She sneered. "Do you miss Aaron?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I just came by to ask you if you knew how much of a good kisser Aaron is."  
  
"You asked, the answer is no, now go away."  
  
"I bet you are so jealous. I knew you would be. That's why I asked him out. Who knew that geek was so charming. Did you think you even had a chance with him? It's like comparing caviar with dog food. You will never amount to anything Moscovitz."  
  
Yeah, no one talks to me like that. Do you think I was going to let her?  
  
"Desiree, I have no word for you, milk." She gave me a puzzling look until I dumped my carton of chocolate milk on her head.  
  
"Aaron doesn't deserve a stuck up snob like you. And yes, I did think I had a chance with him, then you had to come along. He is so much better than you. You were right when you said it's like comparing caviar with dog food, and you're the dog food. Go eat some, I heard your species prefer puppy chow." Wolfgang pushed me out of the cafeteria before I could get myself into more trouble.  
  
"Wow, remind me not to get on your bad side." Some one said jokingly from down the hall. There was Luke at his locker.  
  
"You heard it?"  
  
"Yup. So is what you said true?"  
  
"That Desiree is a dog?"  
  
"No, the part about you liking Aaron."  
  
"Yeah." I said slightly embarrassed. I just revealed whom I liked to the whole school. Then the bell rang. No matter how cliché it is, I gotta say it. Saved by the bell.  
  
The best part happened when I got home though. Katie and I had to work on a project from American Cultures, and there was all these Hershey Kisses leading a path up the stairs. I assumed that my parents made up and this was my dad's lame try at being sweet. So Katie suggested we followed it. So we did, it led us to my bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go in there?" I asked Katie. Who knew what we would find. Probably something that would cause me to try and gouge my eyeballs out with a spoon. Katie didn't listen. She pushed open the door. It was empty except for a bouquet of roses hanging from the showerhead. This card was hanging from a string in the middle of the room. I grabbed a hold of it and read it, I pasted it in here.  
  
Now that I kissed the ground you walked on,  
  
and showered you with roses, will you forgive  
  
me Bec? I've been in love with you since I can  
  
remember. This past weeks that we haven't  
  
been together have been torture. Please forgive me  
  
Love Aaron.  
  
"Oh my god." That was all I could say. Katie squealed in delight. After repeating the sentence above for about 20 minutes, I finally ran out of my house and over to Aaron's house. He opened the door and I wrapped my arms around him. It was so totally perfect.  
  
  
  
Yeah, this was my lame attempt at a post and romance. More humor to come. Also, to Gillian… yeah, oops on my part. I totally forgot Michael was Jewish. But in an attempt to not look like a real retard, I'm gonna make something up! Bec was never brought up to be in organized religion with Michael as her father, so after she met Aaron, she started going with him to church. Hah! There! I came up with something! Okay, so really, she's only Christian cuz I was being stupid and wanted an excuse to celebrate Christmas. Sorry to all that I confuzzled. Oh yeah, since it took me so long to try and write more than one diary entry, I think I'm gonna post one diary entry for each chapter. Sorry, but I've had major writers block lately. 


	7. Moving Moments (no, she's not going to G...

An:// I think I am gonna start with an author note every chapter now… Anyhoozle, thanks to all the reviews! Happy Belated Birthday Blondie! This chapter is for you! Also, any questions any one had about Mia and Michael will be answered in this chapter. I came up with this idea after having to watch my cousins during spring break. It should be more than one entry though.  
  
February 4th  
  
My mom is leaving today to go back to Genovia. My grandfather is getting really ill so she's running the country since he is unable to. But at the airport she told me she left me something that she thought was really important for me to have. She had it mailed over from Genovia. I hope its not another tiara. That one I already have is too hard to keep clean. Maybe it's Fat Louie! I saw pictures of her cat, he's huge. He is really old too. Oh well, this thing is supposed to be important so I guess I need to start writing out a thank you note…. I hate thank you notes. Everyone expects them even if you say thank you to them already. Wait, this wasn't supposed to be a rant about thank you notes. What was I talking about before? Oh yeah, my mom is leaving. That means no Princess Lessons for a month! That means I can have a social life again! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ( That was me running down the hall because of 18 pixy sticks I got from Aaron. Mwhahhahahahaha.  
  
February 11th  
  
Yeah, it has been a week since I've written. No, I wasn't just being lazy. No, I wasn't making out with Aaron all week, I haven't even seen him at all. It was something important. That thing she had sent over was all her old diaries she kept as a kid. Here's the note she had with them.  
  
Bec,  
  
These are all the diaries I kept since I learned I was a princess. After seeing that you kept one, I thought I would be necessary for you to see what I had to go through. These diaries probably are what kept me sane these past years. You'll understand why I wasn't around the 15 years of your life, and why your father and I kept your royalty secret.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Yes, it was all sappy and junk. But why would these books keep her sane you might ask? Wait, you're an inanimate object without lips, so how exactly would you ask something. You could be like that diary in the Harry Potter books. Eek, I really have to stay on the subject, this is what happens with lack of sleep.  
  
As I was saying, the reason these books kept my mom sane was all the bad things she had to go through after finding out she was a princess, just like how I found out. But she found out because her dad became, um… god this is hard to write. In lame-mans terms, he got one of his balls cut off. Did I actually write that? Then there were these jerks at her school that drove her nuts, and her crush on her best friends brother, and my future father. After she and my dad got together in high school through a computer game, he soon graduated. Then she didn't see him for a while. Insert pesky photographers here, add a dash of tabloid newspapers saying she was married to Prince William, and you got yourself a teenager on the edge of depression. Sure my Aunt Lily also kept her sane, so did her new boyfriend, but she still missed my dad.  
  
So then came college. Almost every ivy-league college wanted her, even though she had terrible grades in math. Everyone wanted to get a piece of America's very own Royal. She went to Colombia, the same school my dad went to. They met up, and fell in love again. My dad stayed near the university to be around her. After she graduated with top honors, they moved to Genovia.  
  
In Genovia, my dad got my mom pregnant with me. Mom's Grandme're banished Michael from the country. Seriously banished him. (So this explains why my dad doesn't want to move back to Genovia.) Then my mom became depressed, as it the mental disease. The doctors were afraid to let her continue with the pregnancy, knowing about this lady that murdered her kids because of depression. Anyway, Grandme're wouldn't let them give her an abortion. So about 9 months later, I came along. I brought back my mothers sanity. She realized that I should be brought up the same way she was raised, in a normal household. She realized that after she learned she was a princess, her life didn't really change for the worse. She realized that I reminded her too much of Michael that it might have her go back to her depression. So after taking care of me for 18 months that I can't remember, she called Lily to bring me back to the United States. No press learned of my birth, Lily received fake passports for me, and this was the end of the diaries. Sure there were much more things that happened along the way, mostly just notes from her classes, but this is the important part.  
  
It took me a week to read 48 diaries. I've slept for a total of 8 hours, I haven't gone to school, the only time I took a break from these were to go to the bathroom and to eat something every now and then. My dad understood how important it was for me to read these. Aaron, Katie, and Tara have been calling me all week. They thought I was suspended for the milk thing. My dad told them I was sick and I would call them back as soon as I felt better. Aaron sent over this huge teddy bear that couldn't fit through the door.  
  
It's good to know that I am important, and that people are concerned. I've decided I'm going to go through with being a princess. As long as my parents and friends don't think of me any differently, I should be just fine. 


	8. Author Note

Hey Guys, sorry but this isn't an update. I'm really sick at the moment. I managed to crawl over to the computer. The glow of the screen is already giving me a headache. This is just to warn you guys I won't be updating for a while. As soon as I get better there will be a new chapter of BM.  
  
BYE! 


	9. Guys suck

Oh hello my dear dear readers. Thanks for all the reviews. And I'm not even going to comment on the flame I received since I flamed her story. So instead I'm going rate and recommend some of the stories I've read in this section.  
  
Anything by Kathleen the great. She is one of the best authors in this section. Although she hasn't updated anything lately. I promise I'm working on the sequel of your abandoned story!  
  
If you are in favor of slash, yaoi/yuri, read Duchess Diaries by Random Antagonist and Waiting for the Next Book To Come Out by fatcat7462. The Duchess Diaries is based on the movie though, so she makes Mia out to be a flake.  
  
If you like interactive fics read anything by MissKrisBlu1988. She also wrote a second-generation fic.  
  
Okay, you'll have to wait till next time for my other recommendations. Now to comment on Random Antagonist's flame(even though I said I wouldn't). I am not acting out "my own wussy desires" by pretending as though I'M the main character. Frankly, Bec is based on my friend Soror Caelum (go read her stuff too). It's obvious that I don't know how to be a main character since I've never tried. But since I try to make my readers happy (although you didn't get past the first chapter, and I doubt you read it) , I'll add in a sexy French maid for yah. But not anytime soon. Maybe when Bec finally arrives in Genovia.  
  
  
  
Feb 12th  
  
Yes, back to writing in the journal. I've slept the whole day yesterday. After putting away my journal, I realized it was 2:21 a.m. So now I'm back in school and I hate it. Wherever I went there was rumors buzzing around saying I was suspended. Finally I started going along with it. It's a lot easier to say "Yeah, I was suspended" than saying "No, I've had the flu and was sick for the entire week." Anyhoozle I called up my mom this morning and told her that I was going to accept the royal crown. She wants me to make my royal appearance over spring break. It's not like I planned on going anywhere else.  
  
There is a dance coming up for Valentines Day. I hate Valentines Day. But this year I can't go around carrying my sign that say's "Valentines Day is a superficial holiday created by Hallmark and the candy companies to distract us from the alien landings." Why? You ask. It's cuz Aaron has all this junk planned out for us to do. And I'd feel bad that he was doing all this work to make me happy, and I was going around saying how Valentines Day was originally a pagan holiday celebrating love spells and potions (that's actually true, I did my research paper on it).  
  
Speaking of Aaron, he spent the whole limo ride apologizing for dating Desiree and explaining why he went out with her. Can you believe the best thing he could come up with was "I wanted to make you jealous?" Come on. I know how a guy thinks. After all, I've been one of the guys until I met Tara and Katie. But they are tomboys too, so that doesn't really work. I know it's because Aaron finally got his chance to be around someone that wasn't me and saw that there is actually something beyond a tomboy. It's all Mr. Schaus' fault for making us get lab partners. He had to have some quality time with her.  
  
  
  
Feb 13th  
  
Only one more day. I'm so regretting this relationship thing. I have no clue how to act! Two weeks ago Aaron was making out with Desiree in the hall. Today he's too shy to even hold my hand! Please answer me this, what is wrong with his head?! I think it's time to call up the psychologist grand parents and have them do a cat scan on Aaron's skull and make sure there is actually something between those ears and not just a sign saying 'Space for Rent'. And while they're at it, they should do one on Luke. Here's the scenario. During play rehearsal we had to do the scene where I just lye there and be mocked smooched. Instead Jamie goes and frenches me making me almost choke on his tongue. That was so fricking nasty! I never wanna have that happen again, even if I'm married to Aaron. So anyway, after I push Jamie away, Luke comes onto the stage in his Dopey costume and gives Jamie a right hook that almost busted his jaw. I smack the back of Luke's head and ask him what the hell that was about and he kind of stutters and walks away, then I kicked Jamie in the stomach (he was on the floor already). Guys are way too confusing. 


	10. Hearts and Guns

Feb 14th  
  
And the award for greatest guy in the world goes to Aaron. Lets start at the beginning. I woke up and my room was filled with red and white heart shaped balloons and all the pink ones that obviously came with them were popped on the ground. He remembered my extreme dislike for the color pink. Then I came out in my 'I (\/) NY' shirt and shorts, and he was standing outside my door with a bouquet of flowers. I stood shocked for a bit and ran back into my room to get dressed. Then I came back out with him and hugged him. He made me breakfast! I didn't have to get Wolfgang to drive to Burger King and get me some French toast sticks. Breakfast consisted of heart shaped pancakes and strawberry syrup.  
  
Then came the ride to school. The limo had 'I Love You Bec' painted on the hood. He made a mix CD of all my favorite love songs. Then when I got to school, my locker was filled with white roses. And at lunch he got up on the table and started singing one of the songs on the tape with Tara and Katie's boyfriends. They had similar surprises to mine. Even though that was extremely embarrassing, it was still really sweet. Aaron has a really bad singing voice though. It sounded like a cat stuck in a blender.  
  
Today was a great day. But now I have to go prepare for an interview on 60 minutes. Can you believe that show is still around? It's like I dunno, 50 years old.  
  
  
  
Feb 15th.  
  
This isn't Bec. This is Aaron. I've written in you before. Well, maybe you would like to know why I'm writing in here. In Bec's last entry she said that yesterday was a great day. Who would have guessed what was going to happen after her little interview. She invited me to the taping. Everything was going fine. They were asking her simple questions like where she went to school, what her hobbies were, and then her opinions on some of the problems happening in her country. She looked at them and asked them 'What problems?'. Turns out the reason Bec's mom had to go back was because of a rebel group inside the country opposing some of the new laws and bills that have been passed. Bec said in an elegant voice, very diplomatically, 'I am sure the rebels will be brought down and all problems will be solved. When I become ruler of Genovia I will give no tolerance to criminals and rebels.' Not many people realize why she thinks this way, except for me, her, and our parents. A few years back my sister Andrea, she was 18 at the time I was 12, went to Israel for some Missionary project our church set up after the war between Israel and Palestine ended. Andrea was helping at a hospital with some guy came up to her speaking in Arabic was yelling out some warning. Andrea never learnt Arabic; she was going to take it as a course in college. So when all the people she was treating started screaming and trying to run, she panicked. The guy turned out to be a suicide bomber of a rebel group. Andrea was like a sister to Bec. We learned all we did from Andrea.  
  
But I got off topic. So after she said that there was yelling off stage. "This is a closed set! You're not allowed in here!" Wolfgang went to find out what was going on. Wolfgang was shot. There were about 20 men heavily armed. They stormed the stage and grabbed Bec, holding a gun to her head. I tried to attack the one holding Bec, but another one shot me in the arm. Here's something you learn in Philly, if you get hit, play dead. So they kidnapped Bec, and shot about 10 other people. Bec's dad came out unscathed though, he grabbed Wolfgang's gun and shot two of the bad guys in the head. It was a tragedy. So here I sit with my parents, Bec's dad, and some of our closest friends waiting by the phone, watching the 8 TV's we set up in the living room all on news channels, and Tara and Katie have taken to drawing on themselves with markers. I've ended up with hot pink fingernails. We're all worried, but just sitting around wasn't doing anything so I went into Bec's room and got this. She told me writing in a diary took a lot of the pressure and stress she experienced out.  
  
I would take everyone's stress and pressure if I could just have Bec here in my arms. 


	11. Keeping up the Home Front

Tara's Entry:  
  
Aaron told me that writing in here helped him release his tension. It was really hard for me to accept the fact that Bec was a princess. But now I have to accept that my best friend was kidnapped. I don't see why people commit crimes like this. Do they really believe that kidnapping Bec, who has never even stepped foot in Genovia, will get them anywhere fast?  
  
Mr. Moscovitz called me when he arrived at the hospital. He had to drive Aaron there. Aaron's dad is a doctor and was on duty at the time. No one heard about the kidnapping yet. Aaron lost a lot of blood. Luckily his parents already started a blood bank for this kind of situation (a blood bank is where they take a certain amount of your blood every year and keep it there incase something like this happens.) Wolfgang died instantly. They shot him in the right lung.  
  
Every news station, show, radio station, every channel practically is talking about my best friends, Bec and Aaron. The producers of 60 minutes released the footage of the people grabbing Bec. It's awful. No matter where we look there is Wolfgang being killed, Bec being chloroformed, Aaron being shot, and Mr. Moscovitz killing the two men. Bec's dad had to go outside. He said he was getting sick. Aaron's mom has been trying to get a hold of Bec's mom, but keeps being put on hold, or is getting a busy- signal. Don't they realize that the father of her only child is trying to get a hold of her?!  
  
I have to go, my parents are here to pick me up. After all it is 3:43 am. Katie is going to write about what else is going on.  
  
THIS IS KATIE'S ENTRY! NO ONE ELSE'S!  
  
Bec, when you get back we are all going to take you to the Loop-Da-Scoop and buy you the biggest banana split they have. We are so worried. This is the first time I've ever seen your dad smoke. I'm telling you my dad's a bad influence. How else do you explain where he got the ciggys?  
  
All of our nerves are racked. Aaron had to leave. Every news show that is repeating the footage of Aaron's failed attempt at rescuing you is applauding his coverage. His arm is in pretty bad shape, but his dad got it fixed where it is still salvageable.  
  
It's extremely scary about what happened to you. We all miss you. You are a normal person, a little strange I'll give you that much, but still normal. Please come back soon. I don't think I can take not knowing if you're alive any longer.  
  
My dad thinks we should get going.  
  
  
  
4-15  
  
Bec, my dearest daughter, where are you? Katie handed me this, saying it would be useful. Your mother used to carry her diary all over the place. I wish I could get a hold of her. Her…. I must control myself from swearing. Her useless pathetic excuses for helpers have been keeping me on hold all day.  
  
It is so tempting to just get out of this house and drown myself in liquor, but that wouldn't make you come back any faster. There has been no contact from the kidnappers. I hope you're alright. I should have told your mother not to let you become involved with the royal family of Genovia. I should have cut all ties with her. I should have refused to let you go through with it. Shoulda woulda coulda. That was something my parents always told me. I swore I would never become like my parents. But maybe if I did, you would be sleeping in your bed right now. I will do everything to get you back. You will be sleeping in your bed again.  
  
I hope you're still alive my daughter. I am so worried. 


	12. Bubba's 67?!

An:// Another chapter, more clues. Aaron gets a little carried away with the language in this one. Sorry about that, it just seemed appropriate for the situation.  
  
  
  
Aaron's Second Entry 4-20 (Day 7, one week)  
  
I can't believe this. Those fucking bastards. They sent a video to CNN, demanding Bec's ransom. They said Bec wouldn't be returned until the Genovian government repelled the laws. I wish they would just say what those laws are.  
  
But, Bec, I must applaud you on what you did.  
  
In the background of the tape you could hear yelling. Michael was the one that realized what it was. Bec was yelling stuff in the background since she knew what the kidnappers were doing. Michael, who is a computer genius, found a way to slow down the tape and only focus on what was being said in the background.  
  
"Dad! I'm okay! Don't let into their demands! Ouch! You stupid prick, stop it! Bubba's 67! Haha! Loser, do you really think killing me is going to get you anywhere?" Then the guy must have knocked her unconscious because we heard a thump. The problem is, no one has any clue what Bubba's 67 is supposed to mean.  
  
Bec is either the bravest person in the world, or the stupidest. I think I'm going to believe the former.  
  
Tara's entry  
  
Bec, what the heck is Bubba's 67?! Your father is so cool, why did you have to get the cool dad? My dad is just a boring old doctor. You dad is a computer hacker/professor/genius/ really awesome.  
  
He is going through all the records about something named Bubba that would have a 67 involved in it.  
  
Katie wants to write now.  
  
Katie's entry, and no one elses.  
  
Okay, Bubba sounds really familiar. It was an inside joke from 8th grade, god, what was it? Something along our bus route. Why can't I remember?! It's a life or death situation and I can't remember something that we would joke about every day or so. I'm going to tell your father to bring up a map of our bus route to the middle school. Why can't I remember?! 


	13. plane follies

Bec's Entry! Haha! 2/22  
  
Hello! I'm back! I'm so glad Katie finally figured out what I said to her in the tape. I'll start from the beginning. At the interview I was kidnapped as Aaron said before. I don't know what happened after that, because I was sorta knocked out. I woke up in this dingy hotel room, tied to a chair. There was this 20-year-old guy with a Hitler type mustache staring at me. I heard others speaking in French in the other room. So here I was having a staring contest with the dude when my eye focused on a mirror in the bathroom reflecting the image of what was across the street. It was the prison. These guys were either the stupidest criminals on Earth, or some gutsiest. I sat there for a day or so, then the guys set up a video camera. The Hitler guy was still guarding me, but took of my gag as long as I didn't talk, or he'd have to go to extreme measures. That's not what it sounded like though, but I got the point. He doesn't speak English very well. So I was listening to the guy's speech when I got an idea. I knew my exact location. Whenever they would open the door I could see the number 67 on the door. Plus this is the hotel Katie and me would joke around and say "Hey, when Big Bubba escapes prison, he probably brings his cell mates there!" Yup, gay prison jokes, we were young and stupid, okay, so we still are but that's not the point. So I yelled out 'BUBBA 67' in my little rant to the Hitler guy, knowing someone must pick up on it. The guy then took his gun and knocked me unconscious. Katie must of finally figured it out because a few days later, a huge fleet of squad cars pulled up and arrested my kidnappers.  
  
Katie, Aaron, and Tara did take me out for a banana split. The play was postponed, but it's not going to do them any good since I'm out of the country! Yup, I'm sitting on a plane at the moment on my way to Genovia. Mom wanted me to spend the rest of the school year in Genovia, because of the whole "Ever ssince I told you about you being a princess your life seems to be getting worse and worse. That's it! You're coming to Genovai so I can keep an eye on you. Get your father on the phone." I thought dad would oppose it, but he's been weird lately. He said "This is a great opportunity for you. You'll love Genovia. Plus since the incident you should lay low for a while."  
  
Lay low? How am I supposed to lay low when the country I'm going to knows I'm their future ruler? The school even agreed! I usually have perfect attendance. But in the last few months I've already missed 18 days! Oh well. Mom said there are a bunch of kids that hang around the palace. Ambassador's kids, the parliament peoples families, and even some royal family people. So I shouldn't have a problem finding friends, just need to find out which ones actually want to be my friend for being me.  
  
I went to school for half of a day today. Everyone was hugging me and stuff, even people that I've never met before. Luke gave me his old laptop as a going away present. He told me that he'd send me the tape of the play.  
  
Hm… I've never flown over seas before. All you can see for miles and miles is water and clouds. There will be a boat every so often. It's so boring!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm all by myself except for the flight attendant and the pilot. I was playing games on the laptop but the battery wore down. My CD player is being stupid and won't recognize any of my CD's. That's why I resorted to writing in you. I wonder what Genovia is like. I'm supposed to give some speech when I get there, meet some of the staff, have a fancy banquet, and I think sleep is scheduled in there somewhere.  
  
I think we're finally in Genovia. There is tons of press on the landing pad thinger. I need to call Aaron. 


	14. Princes and Princesses

An:// Okay, this is a long entry just for Hawkins since she was the only one to review the last chapter. I'm a nice person! Really I am! So why don't you be nice and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get 3 reviews. Yup, I'm putting a limit. Why? Because I get frustrated when I think no one reads or likes my story.  
  
  
  
In Genovia 2/23  
  
When we go to the airport, it was totally crowded. There were tons of reporters snapping pictures of me. And here I was without my trusty bodyguard. So, I did what a royal in the media should do. No, not run to the limo. I took questions.  
  
"Hi Everyone! Pleasure you could all make it!" I said. "Now lets play a game to see who gets to ask me a question first." Yes, I actually did this. It was based on a game I had to play during one of those anti- drug programs in elementary school "Okay. If you are wearing a blue tie, walk over to the gate." So about 20 of the 60 reporters walked away. I checked each of the remaining people for blue ties. "Now of you remaining reporters. Anyone wearing black shoes join those people." So lots of reporters went now. I caught 4 cheating. So then after only four remained, I took their questions for 20 minutes. I bet I'm the first ever figure in the media to play a game to decide who could interview me. Haha  
  
So then I got into the limo. The blue ties and black shoes people started bombarding me with questions so I said "Sorry, but you lost the game." Being a Royal is fun! We had to drive down what seemed to be Main Street. There were all these people lining the streets waving to the limo. Me, being the careless person I am, opened the sunroof, stood on top of the seat and started waving and smiling to everyone. All these teenage guys were catcalling and whistling. All I could do was start laughing.  
  
So when I got to the palace, I was breath taken. Having never been anywhere outside of Pennsylvania and New York (minus the short field trip to D.C) I was shocked. I had to be pushed forward by the chauffeur before I could walk up the 34 steps to the front door. The butler led me to the room my mother was negotiating a trade contract in. There she and Prince William were having a very nice conversation (turns out that King Charles isn't looking to healthy either) when their attention turned to me. Boy did I feel out of place. I was wearing my ripped up jeans and a black t- shirt with "…so when's The Wizard getting back to you about that brain?" written on it. Everyone else in the room was wearing fancy business casual clothes.  
  
"Princess Rebecca Amelia Grimaldi Thermopolis Moscovitz has arrived." The Butler said. Yes, my middle name was from my mother. So of course Prince William doesn't seem too pleased by my appearance, but he needs to be nice because the whole Prince Charming syndrome. So he stands up and bows.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Princess Rebecca. My children should be around here somewhere." As soon as the word somewhere left his mouth, a loud crash and some yelling was heard down the hall. Then two teenagers about my age ran into the room. A short girl was hopping while she tried to run take her shoes off at the same time, and a tall guy about an inch shorter than me was running away from her. The girl was throwing her shoes at the guy.  
  
"Prince Patrick and Princess Patricia have entered." The butler said. The boy and girl stopped as they noticed me. The boy did a bow and kissed my hand. He was actually quite handsome, but I have Aaron. Aaron is my boyfriend. I am Aaron's girlfriend. Aaron Aaron Aaron. Okay, I'm fine. And the girl grinned and picked up her shoe and threw it at the guy again.  
  
"Hi! I'm Pat and that's my brother Rick." She said in this really cool British accent. I want an accent.  
  
"Delightful to meet you. I'm Bec." I said trying to act royal since I certainly didn't look it. These two, no matter how rowdy they were, at least looked like they belonged in a castle. I looked like I belonged in low-cost housing developments.  
  
"Now if you all excuse me, I need to run before Pat the Brat kills me." He ran out of the room with Pat yelling "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" While throwing another shoe.  
  
Turns out they are staying at the palace since they were kicked out of every boarding school in England. The school in Genovia was happy to accept them though.  
  
Now please answer me this. How des the prince and princess of one of the highest ruling European country end up getting kicked out of probably 50 or so boarding schools? I got a taste of it during dinner. The twins and me were sitting at this really long table while our parents talked about everyday boring news and such. Anyway, I noticed Patricia had 30 or so rubber bands on her arm. As I was about to ask her what they were for, Rick pointed at the maid and she handed him one. He aimed it and shot the French maid (There you go Random Antagonist) square in the butt. I started shrieking with laughter while Pat and Rick appeared to be perfect little angels. Prince William and my mom looked at the two sternly.  
  
Then Pat and Rick were listing everything they did to get thrown out of the past schools they went to. I'll list as many as possible.  
  
Forest school- Stole Headmaster's dog and shaved it  
  
Mill Hill school- Stole Headmaster's wig and dyed it  
  
Westminster school- Hung stolen teacher's underwear from chandelier, stole headmaster's dog and wig. Threw lit cherry bomb down laundry shoot.  
  
Ashfold School- Replaced all books with Latin dictionaries  
  
Godstowe School- Hacked into computers  
  
Swanbourne House School- Graffiti-ed a mural of 2 robots having… well you get the point  
  
Adams School- Went to school dressed like Patriots from the Revolutionary War  
  
Moor Park School- Fireworks  
  
Oswestry School- Chocolate pudding slip and slide  
  
Packwood Haugh School- Pranced down the halls singing the munchkin during class  
  
Ruthin School- Stole 3 sewing machines and made a neon colored British flag  
  
St John's-on-the-Hill- Glued the principals desk to the ceiling  
  
Beeston Hall School- Unleashed jar of bumblebees in the girls locker room  
  
Langley School- Created a school wide walk out for crappy cafeteria food  
  
New Eccles Hall- Threw waffles from the roof on to the math teachers  
  
Riddlesworth Hall- Tied the school mascot to the principal's bumper with a noose and a note saying "SMELLS LIKE SCHOOL SPIRIT" (school mascot at the time was a stuffed bear)  
  
Bolitho School- Dressed up like clowns for the 2 weeks they went there  
  
Truro School- Spoke in gibberish for 2 weeks  
  
Ipswich School- Pronounced the name 'Lipstick'  
  
  
  
Now does that sound like a prince and princess? Man, I thought I didn't fit the category. Off I hop to call Aaron. 


	15. Skaters and Time Zones

AN://Wow! Who would have thunk it?! I actually got reviews! ::does dance:: Now that I know people are still reading this, I expect you all to review! Thank you everyone! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, without you I'd be month old salami. (That's my new phrase, month old salami.)  
  
  
  
2-24 Limo  
  
I learned something very valuable today. Aaron is five hours ahead of Genovia. I called his house at 8 o'clock and his dad answered.  
  
"Hey Mr. Miller. Is Aaron there?" I asked.  
  
"Do you have any clue what time it is?"  
  
"Um.. 8?"  
  
"No." And he hung up. I knew there was a time difference but I didn't think it was a 5 hour difference. It was still very rude of him not to let me talk to my boyfriend.  
  
How am I going to survive the next few months here? Aaron called me at 3 am. He also didn't know it was a 5 hour difference. But even though I wasn't fully awake, we had as much of a conversation as possible. I didn't say anything about the visiting royals though. We only talked for fifteen minutes since his dad figured out who he was talking to and started yelling, "If she's so rich, have her call you! And at an appropriate time!" I guess he didn't want his phone bill being so large. He's a fricking doctor for Billybob's sake.  
  
At 7 am I heard a ton of yelling and cheering so I ran out of my room to see what was going on. And I nearly got plowed over by Patrick who was trying to skateboard down the banisters. Patricia was rollerblading down the steps. Pat almost landed on the butler though. Neither of them was dressed up like they were yesterday. Pat was wearing black boots with blue striped knee high socks with a blue plaided shirt and black clothe shorts underneath. She also had this black turtleneck shirt on. Rick was wearing khakis and a black shirt with an anime character on it.  
  
"Hello Princess Rebecca." Rick said as he noticed who he narrowly missed.  
  
"It's Bec."  
  
"But Princess Rebecca sounds so much more like a fairy tale." Rick said.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Skating."  
  
"Down the banisters of a palace?"  
  
"Do you have a better place?" Pat asked. I shook my head and went back into my room to change. My mom thought since the people I would rule one day were my classmates, I should dress "properly" to impress then. My "properly" lucking was just a nice blouse and a long skirt.  
  
Well, off to school. 


	16. Dopey and Trish

Bec Moscovitz

March 25

            It's been exactly a month since I wrote last, and a lot has happened.

            I just got back from my mother's coronation. Yes, that's right. My grandfather died from his cancer, and that was about 2 weeks ago. I never really knew him, so I', not really sad. Now I have to learn to speak French fluently. I can't speak it, hear it or understand it fluently yet. 

            Patricia says it's not that hard as long as you have a good teacher. But now she's torturing me by speaking it nonstop (So long to a good teacher). She could be calling me an idiot all day and I wouldn't even know. The other day she was taking and the only word I understood was Nantucket. Her father stopped her before she could finish. If she wasn't stopped, I would've understood 2 words. Haha.

             My mother and I had to go on the far side of Genovia (3 blocks away from the palace). We had to judge a duke to see if he was honorable or not. Quite boring except for his duchess. She was…what's the word? Busty. She looked like she had 4 push up bras on. She also had the grossest mole on her chin. Luckily I'll never have to see her again. If I do, I don't think I'll be able to hold my laughter back this time.

            This country is so small, you walk out of your front door and you can see and recognize everyone. It's nothing like Philadelphia.

            Speaking of Philly, I miss it very much, from the awesome cheese steaks to the sucky baseball team. I haven't spoken to Aaron lately. Last I heard, he was trying out for the debate team, and that was before my grandfather died.

            Pat is in love with Luke. She asked me if he was taken and immediately after I said no, she logged onto his computer and started chatting with him, and listing all of the things she did to the laptop. I'm pretty sure his picture is taped somewhere on her wall. He got a web cam so she can stare at his pretty brown head. lol

             She's comparing him to her favorite Scot, Sean Biggerstaff. She actually got to meet him at some movie premiere. He's 40 this year. But when I pointed that out she yelled at me and started listing all of these actors that are handsome and over forty. Apparently she has pictures of him in the Harry Potter movie and The Winter Guest taped on her wall with Luke's pic. 

            Me and Luke had a chat last night.

C0mp73r633k: Hey Ms. White.

BeBopBec: Hey Dopey

C0mp73r633k: I've been talking to the other princess a lot lately. She seems to like stealing your computer.

BeBopBec: She does it for a reason. She's got reasons for everything. She just won't tell me them. 

C0mp73r633k: haha

BeBopBec: My mother is holding a ball. I have to dress up and get an "escort".

C0mp73r633k: Yeah, Trish told me. She's offered to give me a first class plan ticket to come over.

BeBopBec: That's great! Are you going to come? It's during spring break.

C0mp73r633k: Sure why not? Free Trip. Are you going to invite anybody else?

BeBopBec: Yeah, Aaron, Tara and Kate.

C0mp73r633k: Aaron? I hang with the other two, but I don't think I'll be able to stand him.

BeBopBec: Why don't you like him?

C0mp73r633k: Because of what he did to you.

BeBopBec: Well at least I'm not inviting Jamie.

C0mp73r633k: I'd kill him before he boarded the plane.

C0mp73r633k: Hey, I've got to jet. Remember lightning bugs are pure evil, more evil than the sun and Hitler put together.

Don't ask me what the bugs, the sun, and Hitler had to do with anything. He's always saying something weird before he leaves. Last time he told me pea pods should be purple.

            Okay, I'm going to go now. Pat wants to do something. Maybe I'll ask her why Luke calls her Trish.

~*~*~*~*~

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm still trying to figure out all of the reasons people think this is exactly like the PD books. My friend (who wrote part of this for me) helped me list the reasons. We came up with two.

It's in diary form. (I did this so it would be like the book.) It's about someone turning into a Princess. (That's the entire plot people. If Mia has kids, they will have to go through this. That's why I'm writing this.) 

Feel free to tell me your opinions on this, in your reviews! And if I don't get reviews on this chapter, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story, and if I do, it's going to take probably a month until the next chapter gets out. SO REVIEW!


	17. Rubberbands and French Brats

Reyn: This chapter is dedicated to you!  Finally someone who understands me!

March 26th

School here is so fricking boring!  Too many ambassadors' kids.  Patrick and Patricia are the only entertainment I get.  All these people are prissy and too high society for me.  My mom said that since I am going to be their ruler one day I shouldn't act like the city kid and snickering every time my teacher's name is said. Alright, the lady's name is Mrs. Dumerthen-Abutte.  How are you supposed to say "Mrs. Dumber-than-a-butt, why I go to the bathroom?" without laughing? Actually, in this school only Pat, Rick, and I start laughing.  I guess this wonderful gift of humor is lost on the French spoiled brats.

I finally got my new bodyguard and I wish I hadn't.  This guy is in his late 20's but is so stern and anti-social.  I tried talking to him and at first I thought he didn't speak English.  So I was saying 'Do you speak English' in 10 different languages.  Pat said he reminded her of the Royal Guards in London.

But I have to say that the best part about this school is everyone speaks French.  Why is this so great you may ask.  Well, I'll tell you.  No one speaks English!  I have Pat as a translator for me, but at time when Rick starts laughing, I have a feeling she just turned a compliment into an insult.  All through class she and Rick make sarcastic remarks.

Speaking of the twins, they are already getting into a lot of trouble.  They cant get thrown out of school though.  Since the Windsor Family is giving them a ton of money to help get better supplies and computers.  So far they have snapped four French maids with rubber bands.  In school they hit Mrs. Dumerthen-Abutte (snicker) square in the head with a chalk eraser.  They have been skateboarding down the banisters and through the halls.  They tried to teach me but I can only move two feet then it slips out from under me and I fall on my back.

I think everyone but my mom and me want Pat and Rick to leave.  Mom loves them.  She couldn't stop laughing when Rick hit one of the maids and caused her to pour hot tea in the Ambassador of Spain's lap.  His kids are monsters.

Whoa, Dad's calling me for the first time since my grandfather died.  I'll write more later.


	18. The Good the Bad and the Ugly

AN: Thanks for the wonderful reviews.  Sorry I haven't updated it a llllloooooooooooooooooong time.  Hope you enjoy it. And LaBelleRebel, I changed all the Rick's to Patrick for you. 

April 6th

Today I got an email from Aaron.  He can't come over spring break .  Debate team has their first meet.  The others are arriving tomorrow.  Patrick said that he'd be my escort.  Patrick is the greatest.  He broke his date off with France's ambassador's daughter.  

Sorry I haven't written much in these entries lately, but there hasn't been much to write!

April 10th

How is it that one really great day can be completely ruined by one act of stupidity?  Luke, Tara, and Katie all arrived at the castle today.  When their plane landed me, Pat, and Patrick were waiting at the airstrip in the limo.  We decided that we were going to find the girls some escorts.  It was really funny.  We drove downtown and got out.  We grabbed random guys off the streets.  Patrick asked them in French "Would you like to be an escort for one of these lovely ladies?"  After freaking out 5 or 6, two finally agreed.  

We sat up late just chatting.  We were sitting on the floor of the ballroom in our PJ's and slippers.  Patrick was teaching Tara and Katie how to dance, and Luke was spinning Pat around.  

Well, we got onto the topic of Aaron.  God this is  hard to write.  

"I wish Aaron could have come." I said asfter we finished the lessons. 

"Why couldn't he come?" Tara asked. 

"Debate team had a meet." I answered.  Tara looked at me confused.  Katie paled and her eyes widened.

"But I'm on debate team.  We don't have meets until next month."  Tara replied.  Luke clenched his teeth. 

"I can't believe he's doing all this again!" Luke yelled and slammed his fist onto the wooden floor.  

"What do you mean?"  I asked.  "Why did he lie about that?"

"Tara, you need to tell her." Katie whispered.  Tara stood and walked away from the group a couple of steps.  She turned back to me.

"I'm so sorry, but he's gone back to Desiree."  At that moment I think my heart shattered.  My stomach dropped through the floor and down to the ancient dungeons.

"He….went…. back to her?"  My eyes teared up.  I couldn't move.  Patrick came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.  I felt it but I couldn't hear what everyone was saying.  I'm not sure how long I was like that, but a huge splash of water hit me and I could hear everything again.  I coughed and spat water out of my mouth.  Pat stood over me with an empty pitcher.  I whipped my face and looked up at her.

"You were scaring us.  Are you okay?" Patrick asked in a soft tone.  It was oozing with fright.  

"I will be okay…"  I stood and let Patrick's arms drop to the floor.  "I'm going to go to my room."  I exited the ballroom and came up here.  How could he go back to her?  He told me he loved me.


	19. Angst and touch of insane

AN:// Thanks for all the reviews. I'm still sick, so I wrote another chapter. Hope you like it. Also. what is with that review 'ur a hoochie'? What the heck? Anyway this has some violent language in it. One word.  
  
April 11th  
  
Today was the ball. Surprisingly it was a ton of fun. Rick is an amazing dancer. Tara and Katie cheered me up. They were plotting a way to shave Desiree's head and paint a target for the pigeons. I called dad up. He comforted me. I miss him. He said that he is going to come visit after his term is over. That is in 2 days. Tara, Luke, and Katie are staying for another week.  
  
All I know is if I do return to Philly, Aaron is in for a world of hurt.  
  
The dinner when over well though. I didn't spill, spit, or fling any of my food. Pat and Patrick had their rubber bands confiscated. Pat is so thrilled that Luke is around. They seem to be having a good time together. Well I'll be off. Patrick wants to try and teach me to skateboard again.  
  
April 13th  
  
Woohoo! My dad is here! I haven't realized how much I missed him until I saw him stepping off the plane. I ran up to him and attacked him with a hug. He swung me around and kissed my forehead. I introduced him to Pat and Patrick. He was a bit confused by the names, but it was all resolved with a black sharpie. Luke wrote their names on their foreheads.  
  
I've just realized something. I haven't even thought about Aaron since that night. What does that mean? Is it that I've been so busy with Princess duties that he hasn't crossed my mind until now? Or did I never really care about him as much as I thought I did? Maybe I should ask mom. She would know. Her diaries were filled with boy problems. Like that Josh guy.  
  
When she and dad saw each other again, I think they went through the same thing when she stayed with us at Philly. GAH! Scary mental picture again. Eww.. I hope they don't have another one-night-stand. That was gross. Back to describing their encounter. It was like electricity went through them. I don't know how I would react to them getting back together. After all, I just met my mom this year after being told that I'm a royal Princess of a country the size of big foots left shoe. I'm lived with my dad alone for all my life until I came here after being kidnapped by some stupid radicals. I am barely passing my classes because I can't understand the stupid teacher with the stupid name. I just found out the guy, who told me that he loved me, is cheating on me halfway across the world.  
  
I'm going to have a fucking nervous breakdown. 


	20. Wedding Gitters and Boreding school

AN:// Wow, sorry to keep you all waiting for chapters, but I just finished Princess in Waiting and Princess Lessons so I'm inspired to write again.  
  
April 21st: That's it. I'm ready to flee this godforsaken country and go live some dairy farmers in the Alps. I can't take being a princess any more! My parent's are getting back together. I know a lot of kids would love having their parents get back together after a divorce (might I add they were never married before I was born), but to me it's like my dad is marrying a new girlfriend. A WEEK!!!!! Come on! They've been together for a week and the royal concierge is already planning lots of white (which seems really out of place since I'm here) and doves, and fuzzy pink flowers. Don't make me gag!  
  
But. school is different, finally. I've been shipped off to a English speaking boarding school with Pat. After Luke, Tara, and Kate all went home (the same time I was supposed to return too) my parents popped the news of their engagement and my new lovely school. This all seems really confusing and odd, I think I might have to write out a chart.  
  
My parents are getting married for the first time in a month, the day before my 16th birthday. I don't get to be a part of the Bride's maids of honor, and I'm not going to be a flower girl like I was for Aunt Lilly's wedding.  
  
Pat is throwing a fit, because the school banned any time of chatting on their computers. They took my laptop and removed IM. I feel disconnected from the outside world. They are having a dance with the local Military School. Fun fun. I get to dance with some of my countries juvenile delinquents. Oh well, Patrick will be there. He was also sent there after he was found in a linen closet with one of the maids. What do you expect of a teenage boy with a bunch of French maids prancing around in costumes found in porn movies?  
  
I should be using this required study time to actually study, but I'm the future queen of the country, if they don't pass me I can behead them. Don't mind me, I've been reading Lewis Carroll a lot lately.  
  
Blah blah blah. I'm so bored. This school bites. I would much rather be snickering at my stupid French teacher, than learning French from a non- French speaking person. My mom's gotta-be-gay cousin is coming to design me a dress. I swear, he must be wearing his leather pants too tight because his voice is an octave higher than it should be. Every time he comes around to design clothing for me, all I can think of is the song "Kiss the Girl" in the Little Mermaid, because his name is Sebastian and he walks like he is making up for some missing legs by double-timing.  
  
Pat is organizing a protest about lack of chatting on computers. She just misses Luke, that's way. Without IM and phone service she can't spend hours talking to him like she did when he came over to the castle.  
  
Well, I have to run now since my study time is over and now it's lights out. Have I mentioned how much I hate this school? 


End file.
